latramcfandomcom-20200214-history
8/6/19
8/6/19 Or. The 8th Of June 2019 Was the end of airocraft. This Page is my story of the transition, reset and end of the airocraft phase A Bit Before, May 2019: In May, Airohub3 which was gonna be the new spawn, as a replacement to airohub2 built by supertc735 The airohub3 project was began and lead by itsstarfight7 (or 'caniffe' at the time). Airohub3 was based off the Hypixel main lobby (2019) and anyway it was begun. Toward the end of May. The server was experiencing a bit more lag then usual. Which was effecting Bedwars Emerald Mode. I traced the source from the plugin BSkyBlock and decided to shut skyblock down Late May 2019: The Lobby was moved to a partly completed phase. And was opened to the public and became the new default spawn. June: June Came and on the 1st of June the server crashed. I decided to leave it cause it happens from time to time. I was online on Monday the 3rd of June, and the server crashed again when i went to go join bedwars. So i decided to leave it offline until I had more time. Thursday The 6th Of June: The issue was getting bigger and was becoming worrying, So I decided to open the server. What I found was that the entire servers' chunks had been scattered around. I decided to download the world cause, it may have been just the server sending the world to me. and that if I downloaded the world theres a possibility that airohub3 would be fine. It wasn't. Taken, on the 8th of June at 10:33 which Isn't the correct time zone. So From there i format the server to start from the beginning. That Started Latra Mc Old From there I reached out to some of my old staff from BlockCraft And There. After Around about May our playerbase 'spiked' It wasn't super popular. As of 9/11/19 We still aren't But I started advertising on the minecraft forums which brang some new faces to the server. For 2 weeks after the reset i took a break from the server. And server management. At spawn i left a message to let everybody know what had happened. Because as of 2019 I take loads of screenshots I have the entire message. The Message Gave a little bit of a history on this but here it is as it goes: The Message Recently, Our Server started corrupting all the files.. This was sad as this was our 3rd reset on this adresses history. - heh spelt addresses wrong and its not 3 resets Heres a little bit about us: A couple years ago this server was bought. I decided to name it cani craft It was originally a family server. At the time, I was playing a lot of hypixel. So I decided I should create minigames. 1 year passed and I created a second server. about 2 months before that we rebranded from cani-craft to block craft. An admin at the time, spent most of there time turning my second server, into a fun staff only survival twist. About a year past, and I decided the main server needed a bit more power so our second server was shut down and soon closed. - hehe 'passed not past' Soon after, came our first reset after an admin, after an admin. (I think i meant to an admin took over and greifed, also it was not our first reset.) After that I gave up for a while and the server fell into ruins. A lot of time later. April 2019, I moved off playing the game i was playing at the time, Roblox. and i came back here. Due to our large fall of our server, I reset it. From there I rebranded because i wanted to clear our history to an extent... We became Airo Craft. I grabbed some people to help and we started work. In our short time, this server had been my favourite reset ever. (Favourite Outcome of a reset sounds better but this is supposed to be the original text sooo....) I Was older so i could lead it a bit better. So Dear Airo, We thank you for everything you have brought us! - caniffe. What's Next? From here I am planning on rebranding :) (ugh dear past self, ITS RE BRANDING) Our name is yet to be decided. As time goes i will be working on a project *random words that i can't read cause my graphics card is terrible* /putting them *everywhere/somewhere* soon. *Looks like a 'h'* some b *u/e* tter? news (that only really effects one person...) I Have the fi*l???* *m/e* for the old survival twist server. So yeah just look out for pictures and I am sorry I Know This is horrible. Because with this we have lost months of work. But it happened (*looks like minecraft obfuscated text* what i know) due to memory) *<-?* *isila is the word i can see?* atleast this time we can start f*ront?* b*illd* better Sorry toward the end there was the text becoming unclear. but anyway that was 8/6/19. Written by ItsStarfight7 - (andrew buckley, caniffe2, starfighter7thegreat)